A Twist of Fate
by LilliLillyPhantomsGirls
Summary: Alice and Rosalie die during the newborn invasion. Just mere weeks later two girls appear in school almost out of the blue. What will become of the new girls, Miaa and Lilly? What will become of our presious Jasper and Emmett? will they find love?
1. Prologue

_**AN: Ayeeeee it's Lilly here :)**_

* * *

Bella's POV

It was the day of the newborn invasion. I was in hiding with Edward. (AN: I'm not putting all the stuff about the newborn invasion in just how ppl died.) The invasion ended with Victoria dying. We went back to the field that the battle happend on. When we got there, Jasper and Emmett were mourning by ashes. I looked around and didn't see Alice or Rosalie. I started crying. Alice and Rosalie were dead.

I sat with Jasper and Emmett and cryed my eyes out. After a few hours, and we had calmed down enough, Carslile, Esme and the rest filled Edward and I in on what happened during the invasion and how Alice and Rosalie died.

"...and then another HUGE wave of newborns came up. We were still working on the other wave, so Alice and Rose went to start on the next. By the time we were done with the previous wave, Alice and Rose had been overpowered and were already burning."

* * *

AN: heyyy so like it, hate it, dont give a shit? plz leave a review. i woulda tried to make it longer buuuuuut im sutck...:( ik where i wana go wit dis story...like how i want some of the other stuff to go...but idk how to get there...:( well bye 4 now!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Lilly here with the first chapter of A Twist of Fate!

* * *

I was with Edward, next to his silver Volvo in the school lot, when a hot pink Ferrari pulled into the spot next to us. A beautiful brunette sat in the driver's seat. Just after she pulled in, a blood-red one pulled into the parking lot and parked across the lot from us. The brunette got out of the car and started walking across the lot in the direction of the blood-red Ferrari, she turned to lock her car just as Emmett got out of the Volvo, and their eyes locked. A pretty blond girl got out of the blood-red one, locked it, and started walking to the brunette. When they met up, all hell seemed to break loose. The brunette said something, but I couldn't hear it as I was too far away. The blond said something back, that I again couldn't hear. They argued a bit longer, and then started walking inside. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I started walking inside as well, and Emmett and the brunette brushed arms. Emmett and the brunette froze, and stared at each other. Jaz pulled on Emmett's arm just as the blond looked back and called out "Miaa!" She and Emmett broke gazes and Miaa caught up with the blond and they continued walking.

We walked into the gym and waited patiently for the meet the team to start. I heard, in the background, Emmett and Jasper discussing the two Ferrari girls. Jaz liked the blond one, and Emmett the brunette. They stopped talking just as the volleyball team came out to start off the meet the team. After the volleyball team was the cheer squad, with that brunette Miaa as captain, and Emmett staring at her. Next was the Martial Arts Club, the blond Ferrari girl, who introduced herself as Lilly, was the captain. Jasper was enraptured with her. I could see where both of them were coming from, both of the girls were very pretty. After the Martial Arts Club was the football team, the star of the show. I watched as Jess walked over to the Ferrari girls and start talking to them. We walked by them, and I noticed them staring. We left the gym and I couldn't help but wonder how this school year would hold for the Cullen's and I.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

An: Lilly here with chapter two of A Twist of Fate

* * *

Lunch time finally came, and with it the end of the new girl Miaa's boy attention. I sat at Jessica's table with Edward just before Miaa and Lilly. Miaa and Lilly were introduced to everyone, and Miaa stared at Edward, well, his eyes. Lilly only glanced at them and came to an understanding and went back to eating. Miaa then asked me with a smile on her face, "Bella, can I talk to you for a second over by the salad bar?"

"Sure thing," I replied and walked over to the salad bar. "what do you need?"

"Your boyfriend, his eyes are golden brown like Emmett's. Are they related?" She asked me.

'Oh, crap. Next she's gonna ask WHY they have golden brown eyes'

"Yes, they are brothers. Edward and Emmett Cullen. What about Emmett?"

"He's so gorgeous. He just stares at me when we lock eyes. I mean I stare back, but that's because he's so amazingly hot. I'm nowhere near that. He's so out of my league."

I looked over towards Emmett and saw him staring at Miaa. "Are you sure about that? Because he's staring at you right now."

She looked over to the table that Jasper and Emmett were sitting stand their eyes locked and they stared at each other for about three minutes till Emmett got up and started walking towards us. Miaa turned back around.

"Bella!" she screeched, "He's coming over here! How do I look?"

"Great. You look perfect Miaa."

He hugged me as he came over and whispered to me asking me to go sit back down so he could ask Miaa something. I immediately went back to Edward, leaving her alone with Emmett.

She clicked her heels all the way back to the table. She sat down beside her sister and gave her a big, bright, beautiful smile. She knew something was up and cocked an eyebrow. Miaa mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later!" and turned to smile a thank you smile at me.

The bell rang to signal sixth period and we all got up. The first thing her sister did was pull Miaa over to the side and most likely ask her what had happened with Emmett. They talked some and then Miaa and Lilly went their separate ways to class. Miaa joined us for Chemistry and we asked her what Emmett wanted. She told us that he had asked her to prom and that he would be picking me up at Bella's with Edward. We were super happy but Edward knew he needed to warn her. All he said was that Emmett could be brutal and she might lose something she could never get back. She started laughing, thinking something else. But Edward ment her humanity and I don't think anyone would want to lose that.

* * *

An: Ok, ch 2 done! yay and just before I go travel for the weekend too! :P R&R pwease or I'll sic Jasper on you!


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 1 part 2

An: hii! I'm starting Lilly's pov now :P

* * *

POV Lilly

I pulled up to the parking lot of Forks High School and the first thing I noticed is that Jessica lied. About EVERYTHING. "This is a great school full of great opportunities. Everything you need to know to become a guitarist and singer you can learn here!" Bull shit. This school has to be the most school EVER. I mean, my blood-red Ferrari is the best car on this lot, apart from my sister's hot pink one. Before us, the best car had to have been the silver Volvo. I could see this was going to be a fun year. NOT.

I got out of my car and started walking across the lot to my half-sister Miaa's. I looked up from my shiny black ballet flats to see my sister walking towards me. I looked behind her to the Volvo and saw the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He looked up and our eyes locked. I blushed to myself and looked back down at my feet as he looked at me and finished walking to meet Miaa.

"Lilly, why the fuck aren't you wearing the outfit I loaned you to wear?" Miaa screeched at me. She always did tell me I looked so manly in my black band t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and black shiny ballet flats. She had loaned me her best navy mini skirt, red lacy tank top, and red pumps. I had told her I was going to wear them today and she had left with a proud smile knowing I was going to be one of the best-dressed teens here. She, however, was wearing her black mini, white tank with sparkly over-lay around the neckline with her matching sparkly sliver heels. She was for sure looking like the captain of the cheer squad should.

"Calm down, Miaa. I dressed the way I wanted to. I'm 14, I'm not your Barbie anymore.'' I argued back.

"You are three years younger than my 17 years, so I have the free reign to dress you how a GIRL should!"

"I'm not a cheerleader, I do TKD, so I'm not going to look like a fucked up, anorexic bitch! Now let's go inside and get our schedules and everything. Meet the Teams starts at 8:30 and it's 7:30 now. We won't have time to do it later."

"Alright let's go."

We started heading to the doors of the registration building. The gorgeous guy and one of the boys who were riding in the car with him and the girl who just stepped out of the vehicle crossed our path, and the gorgeous boy I saw earlier walked by me and I watched him. He looked back at the other boy, then me and our eyes locked. I continued walking and just stared at him. He continued as well, and we just walked staring at each other. We looked away as he pulled on the other boys arm and I called out to Miaa.

I continued my walk into the registration building with my sister and got my schedule. After that, we headed into the locker room and met up with Jessica. Jessica, our cousin on our mother's side, was the captain of the volleyball team. She introduced us to the rest of the volleyball team and I headed over to my Martial Arts Club.

"Alright people, we're not doing anything big, Just me giving a speech and introducing everyone and addressing what rank you are. Just go out there and stand tall, proud, unbreakable. I'll be happy with just that."

After I gave my speech to pump up my underlings, we went out there and waited as the volleyball team and cheer squad did their thing. Everyone clapped and cheered them on, and I could tell that it was a great performance. I got my underlings ready and we did some moves out onto the floor. I stood at the front and addressed each club member and their rank. They each demonstrated one move and we were done. We did a collective bow then left the floor

I walked into the gym after we changed and sat next to Jess and Miaa to watch the rest of the morning's festivities; the football team.

I left the stands before my sister, and she met up with me after the football team got all their glory and pulled me over to the side. She just had to tell me something.

"Lilly, there is something I need to-" Miaa started to say, but Jess came over right then so she shut up.

"Oh, girls, how is your first day going? I knew you guys would just love it here. Isn't it….yummy?" A football player, most likely the star running back if I remember correctly, passed by and Jess stared after him.

"What? My day hasn't been too good..." I trailed off as the gorgeous boy and his friends walked by.

"Oh, That's Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, Doctor Cullen's foster children or whatever. Their girlfriends died in a massive car accident just about a week ago. I'm surprised that they are even in school. I know I wouldn't be if anything happened to Mike."

Jasper, he had a nice name too. Nice hair, nice body, strength, charm, wit…oh yeah. He had it all. I just had to meet this boy.


	5. Chapter 4

ch. 2

an: heres ch. 2 :P

* * *

POV Lilly

Lunch time finally came. Of course, my sister had millions of creeper boys ask to carry her books so she never had to carry a thing, but then they'd ask for her number and she'd politely deny them the privilege. The word must have gotten around that she wouldn't give out her number because last period she didn't have anyone offer to carry her books.

I sat down at the table across from Jessica. She introduced us to her boyfriend Mike and her friends Angela, Eric, Bella, and Edward. Something about Edward jumped out at me. His eyes. They were the same golden color as Jasper's. Come to think of it, Emmett, the boy who was with Jasper, had the golden eyes as well. But I just figured they were brothers.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second, over by the salad bar?" Miaa asked with a smile. Of corse, my OLDER sister had to ask whether they were related or not. Sometimes, I wish I had a smarter sis, but I'm stuck with Miaa. I mean, I love her and all, but sometimes she's just soooooooo dumb. I glanced back as I heard Bella coming back to the table and saw that Emmett boy talking to my sis. I turned away with a smile, they were perfect for each-other.

Miaa clicked her heels all the way back to the table, and I could tell she was happy.

She sat down beside me and gave me her winning smile. I knew something was up and cocked an eyebrow. She mouthed the words, "I'll tell you later!" and turned to smile a thank you smile at Bella. She seemed to be turning out to be my sisters new best friend.

The bell rang to signal sixth period and we all got up. The first thing I did was pull Miaa over to the side and asked her why she was on cloud nine.

"Ok, so what happened between you and that Emmett boy?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to Prom with him and stuff!" She started with a sad tone, turning into a smile and a little a jump.

"WHAT? Are you SERIOUS? That's amazing girl! I can't believe I can't go to Prom because I'm a stupid freshman. Well, I hope you have a great time." I smiled, even though I was a little sad I couldn't go with them.


	6. Chapter 5

ch. 3

An: Ch 3 here :P with my sucky attempt at a lemon/sex scene...-_-

**WARNING: THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THAT, SKIP OVER IT. IT IS NOT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LINE!**

* * *

POV Lilly

The night of the Prom came and Bella came back from her trip to Florida with a gigantic boot cast on her foot. She had fallen down two flights of stairs and broken her leg and foot. She was so clumsy, but that was good ol'Bella.

My sister left and I saw her off. I was happy for her but sad I was going to have to spend another night home alone. I closed the door after her and walked over to the couch and curled up on it, ready to watch tv 'till I passed out.

I watched tv for about 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door. I wondered who it was, and walked over to the door and answered it. It was Jasper. Jasper was at my house and I was in sweats and a baggy tee with my hair up in a messy bun and absolutely no make up on.

"Hi, Lilly." Jasper said.

"Um, hi?" I replied

We stood there staring at each other for, like, fifteen minutes until he just bent down and kissed me. I was shocked for only a second, then I melted into the kiss. Returning it slowly, hesitantly. I then wrapped my arms gently around his neck as I stood on my toes, pulling him closer. He had me pinned against the wall and the door shut before I had even realized it.

I got lost in the kiss, and the next thing I knew he was backing me up to my bed. He layed me down on my bed and ran his hands up my shirt. He broke the kiss just long enough to take my shirt off then he was kissing me again. I moved my hands slowly down from his neck to his back then up again, only this time under his shirt. He pulled my hair from its bun then started playing with it. I broke the kiss to take his shirt off then, I started to slowly inspect his chest. He chuckled, "Like what you see?"

I grinned, "Of course, who couldn't?" I slowly leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck again, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled and kissed me, and then started kissing from my mouth, to my jaw, then down my neck, until finally finding a spot and sucking on it. I kept my arms around his neck and panted and moaned as he sucked on my neck. He pulled away and pulled my sweats and underwear off with a growl. I looked up to his eyes and they were pitch black, and he was staring at me as if he was a lion, and I was his prey.

***START OF THE SEX SCENE. SKIP OVER IF YOU DON'T LIKE***

He leaned back over me and ran his hands up my legs slowly, getting near my womanhood, then passed over it. He was teasing me, and it was agony. He repeated the same thing over and over until I finally just screamed "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"  
He smirked and leaned up to whisper in my ear "It would be my pleasure..." As he stuck two fingers in my pussy. I moaned, arched my back, and griped the sheets. This was my first ever sexual act and it was HEAVEN.  
He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy, scissoring them from time to time to stretch me out. I was lost in the feeling, and somewhere along the way he added two more fingers. He pulled the fingers out and trailed them up my stomach, leaving a trail of my juices that he licked up. He pulled his pants off and lines his penis up with my pussy. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "This may hurt a bit..." and thrusted in, breaking my hymn.  
I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. He leaned up and gently kissed the corners of my eyes, kissing the tears away. He stayed still untill I nodded to tell him to move, then he started slowly thrusting in and out, hitting my sweet spot dead on. I wasn't sure how long I could last, but I managed to last until he had to use his vampire speed, which I didn't know about then. I climaxed soon after, screaming "J-JASPER!" and wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me.

***END OF THE SEX SCENE***

He climaxed with a growl and muttered a quick "I'm so sorry..." before he bit my neck and all I felt was pain. I screamed, then blacked out. The last thing I heard and saw was Jasper as he said, "I'm so so sorry Lilly..."


End file.
